


Leave It All to Me

by icedcoffeebee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Awkward Conversations, College Parties, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Languages, M/M, Slight Alcohol Usage, Tags Subject to Change, possible angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedcoffeebee/pseuds/icedcoffeebee
Summary: Karl is already a touchy person. He hugs his friends all the time, cuddles them during movie nights, and if the height difference is right, he’ll rest his head on top of theirs when they’re standing in line at the dining halls. George is not a touchy person. He prefers to keep his distance, not out of dislike, but out of comfort. For George, Karl’s spontaneous cuddling and surprise hugs can be… overwhelming.Karl uses his touch to show his love, but with George it’s difficult. How can Karl show his love when George is so heavily opposed to the only language he knows how to speak?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, GeorgeNotFound & Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound/Karl Jacobs
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Leave It All to Me

**Author's Note:**

> There is a severe lack of KNF on this website and I want to fix that.

“And then the little shit just fucking, tore into my room with his friends in tow and just took my things right out of my room!” Wilbur shouted over the music, barely audible enough for George to hear him. George had been listening as Wilbur complained about his little brother for the thousandth time, almost always coming back from his weekend home visits with a new tale of Tommy and his antics.

“What did he take?” George laughed, taking another sip of the coke in his red plastic cup.

“I don’t even fucking remember! He just snatched something off my desk and bolted! He was nearly dragging Tubbo in behind him too, poor kid. Ranboo popped his head in my room to apologize before he scurried off with ‘em!”

George shook his head, opening his mouth to respond just as someone slammed into his side, dipping the couch beside him.

“Georgie! You missed it, me and Quackity were totally popping off over there, did you see?” His roommate leaned into his shoulder and slurred his words. George gently tried to nudge Karl off of him but gave up when the boy just burrowed further into his side.

“Karl, Karl, sit up,” George set his cup on the table in front of him, taking a deep breath and trying to pry Karl off of his side. “Please sit up, then you can tell me all about you and Quackity popping off, okay?”

“But you’re warm! It’s like, thirty honkin’ degrees in here, Georgie, I’m cold,” Karl whined, pushing his face even further into George’s shoulder. If Karl was touchy when he was sober, there were no words to describe how he acted when he was drunk. And of course, Quackity had decided it was a fantastic idea for him and Karl to get absolutely fucking wasted tonight.

George struggled with Karl, the boy clinging onto his arm like a koala, while Wilbur shot him a sympathetic look before leaving. George rolled his eyes, watching his friend fade into the crowded living room and looking back down to see Karl asleep on his shoulder. George decided it was time to go home.

George pulled his keys from his pocket, attempting to stand with Karl’s head on his shoulder and arms wrapped around his torso. “Karl, please wake up, at least a little bit? I need to get you to the car.”

Karl scrunched his face up in his sleep, shaking his head against George’s shoulder. 

_Fine then._

George sighed, unwrapping himself from his friend’s grip enough to move him around. He stood and leaned down to wrap Karl’s arms around his neck, lifting him up and sighing. With the easy part done, now it was time to shove his way through the crowded house and find his way to the car. He passed Wilbur by the front door, shaking his head and laughing.

“Need some help there, George?”

“Shut the hell up and come with me,” George sighed, nodding for Wilbur to open the door. He complied and followed George out to his roommate’s beat-up station wagon. “Grab the keys out of my pocket and unlock the doors, please. My hands are a bit full,” George muttered, careful not to be too loud and wake Karl. 

Wilbur chuckled and did what was asked, setting the keys on the roof of the car and opening the backseat door for George to set Karl down.

“So what’s up with that?” Wilbur leaned against the passenger side door.

“What’s up with what?”

“Someone’s pretty… Clingy,” Wilbur smirked. 

George sighed, unwrapping Karl’s arms from his neck and buckling the seatbelt around him. He stood beside the door and stretched for a moment before turning to Wilbur. “It’s just Karl, you know how he is. Touchy at best, a koala at worst, right?”

Wilbur shrugged. “I’ve never seen him pull that koala shit with anyone but you, but okay I guess.”

“I’m not quite sure what that means, but alright,” George shook his head at Wilbur before returning his attention to his roommate. “Hey Karl, I’m gonna go get Dream and Sap so we can go home, okay? I’m gonna lock the car, just stay right here, I’ll be back.”

Karl woke up at the mention of George leaving, his eyes started to well up with tears and his arms moved to grab George’s sweatshirt. “But… it’s cold,” he sniffled.

George sighed, “It’s okay, Karl. I’ll be back in a few minutes, I just need to find Dream and Sapnap because they rode with us. I’ll be right back, I promise.” Karl pulled harder on his sweatshirt. 

“Don’t leave, George,” Karl sniffled. “It’s too cold…”

“Hey George,” Wilbur grabbed his attention. “Stay here with Karl, I can grab Dream and Sapnap for you.”

“Wilbur, that’s not necessary. He’ll be fine for a few minutes while I go get them, right Karl?” George smiled down at his roommate, trying to coax a nod out of him. Instead, he got the exact opposite, Karl shaking his head frantically and tugging on George’s shirt again. Wilbur laughed.

“Get in the car, George. Your boy seems to need you, I can get your roommates.” 

Before George could ask what _your boy_ was supposed to mean, Wilbur had already turned on his heel, shaking his head and laughing to himself. George sighed for what felt like the thousandth time tonight and crawled into the backseat along with Karl, immediately feeling his arms slither around his torso again.

“Do you hate me, George?” Karl whispered into the sleeve of George’s sweatshirt.

“Why do you think that, Karl?” George didn’t know what to do with his arms, so he settled on folding his palms in his lap while Karl moved impossibly closer.

“You just seem… angry at me. You don’t let me hug you, and you _—_ you kept trying to leave me alone tonight,” Karl trailed off.

“Karl, you know I’m not a touchy person. And you are, apparently ten times as much when you’re drunk. And I was only gonna leave you so I could—” George cut himself off when he heard soft snoring from his friend, already asleep on his shoulder again. He sighed, leaning his head against the cold window and waiting for Wilbur to return with Dream and Sapnap.

God, he hoped Dream was sober enough to drive.

* * *

Luckily, Dream was sober enough to drive. He was reluctant, but upon seeing how Karl had wrapped himself almost completely around George in the backseat, he wasn’t given a choice in the matter. Wilbur gave them all a quick goodnight, laughing at the situation George found himself in before going back to the party.

Once they were home, Dream helped George drag Karl into the house, somehow slipping him into his bed without waking him up.

George changed into his pajamas before he crawled into his own bed, tossing and turning for what felt like forever. His brain was running a million miles an hour, the way Karl had acted at that party just wouldn’t leave him alone.

George knew Karl was a touchy person. They’d been friends since sophomore year of high school, George knew how Karl worked. He showed his love through contact, hugs and little hair ruffles. One of his favorite things to do was lean on his friends’ shoulders when they were hanging out and studying, or cuddling on the couch during group movie or game nights. All of that was normal. 

What was not normal was tonight.

George, in comparison, was _not_ a touchy person. Karl knew this, and used his touchy habits sparingly. But tonight was a different story.

Not only had Karl never been that touchy with George before, he had never been that touchy with _anyone_ . He had never been that upset when someone said he had to let them go, and he had certainly never been that upset when it was George. He had never _cried_ about the idea of someone leaving him for a minute.

Maybe it was just him being drunk. Everyone’s different when they’re drunk, right? 

  
All of the thinking was giving George a headache, and when he glanced at the clock and saw a bright _3:47_ glaring back at him, he decided to force himself to sleep. He could just talk to Karl about it in the morning, right?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real attempt at a longer work so we shall see how this goes! I’m aiming for updates on Mondays and Fridays, but college is a bitch so again, we’ll see. Follow me @c0dename_bee on Twitter, I tweet about updates :D


End file.
